Arc and Arcus
Arc Arc is a common phenomenon used almost by everyone in their lives. Arc is fueled by Arcus, which is the main energy that is found everywhere in the world, from dirt to the stars. Arc has made the lives of people easier enabling them to do feats unaccomplishable by normal people, but also harder as this means people have more ways in killing anyone they want. Arcs have different parts and features one must know in order to fully master them. Even though Arc is the effects or the “spells”, one must give importance to Arcus, the material of Arc or the “mana”. One does not make an Arc by simply reading books and creating spell circles, but instead one must know how to control their Arcus in order to produce the Arc. Do not confuse Arc with spells; Arc is the whole of spells that are going to be used while spells is an effect that can be used under an Arc. Example is that you have an Arc called Void and you have a spell called {Solidify Darkness} under that Arc. Arcs are mostly presented as ArcName and spells are {SpellName}. Arc can be done with ANY living being, regardless of age, species, gender, etc. This means that an ant COULD do Arc, but their mental capacity makes it for them to unable do so. Therefore, only intelligent, sentient creatures that can understand Arc can use Arc, unless you find away to give an ant the needed intelligence to use Arc. Arc is separated into categories: Natural Arc, Developed Arc, Unique Arc, Elemental Arc, and Essential Arc, and Arc is also differentiated into types: Enhancement Arc, Conjuration Arc, Manipulation Arc, Summoning Arc, Enchanting Arc and Unique Arc. Arcus Arcus is the base material for everything in the Taerrean universe, meaning everything is made up of Arcus, from the small atom to the wonderfully complex fabric of the universe. Arcus in it's purest form is called "Pure Arcus". Pure Arcus cannot be found in any existing object, inanimate or living, because every object in the universe is made up of multitude kinds of Arcus, or "elements". However, even though it doesn't exist in the current world's objects, all objects can be turned into Pure Arcus, since elements are basically Pure Arcus with changed properties. For Arcusians to be able to fully master Arc, one must know how how to break down Arcus into Pure Arcus. There leaves a question: "How can Arcusians know if the Arcus is pure?" The answer is that Pure Arcus feels cool and minty, and it's appearance and properties changes depending on how it is used. Pure Arcus is simplified as just "Arcus". The breaking of an object to Arcus becomes increasingly harder to do so as the object's composition and mass becomes more complex and bigger. This is why smaller and simple objects are easier to turn into Arcus than big and complex objects. Arc Categories There are different categories for Arc that specifies on how the Arc was learned or received by the user. The categories allow organized separation on what Arcs can be learned and obtained. Essential Arc This category deals with the basic, intermediate and advanced Arc. These controls are important for using Arc later on. One must learn the Essential Arc to be able to produce other Arc for their own use. They must also learn it in order from Basic to Advanced, as skipping a level will surely confuse the learner. The basic Arcs are: 1.Expand - the larging of one’s Arcus as an aura that surrounds the user. The expanding of one’s Arcus will increase it’s size but thin out its density. 2.Contract - the pulling of one’s Arcus as an aura the covers the body of the user. The contracting of Arcus makes it dramatically decrease in size but increases its density. 3.Attraction - The pulling of the surrounding arcus towards one’s self. Attraction is used to gain some amounts of Arcus from the surrounding area if one is low on Arcus. 4.Repulsion - The pushing of surrounding arcus away from one’s self. Repulsion is used to keep Arcus away from the user to either block an attack or stop a projectile. 5.Release - The burst or continuous flow of Arcus from one’s self to the area. Release is used for attacks since it uses Arcus to send it as an Arc. 6.Contain - The restraining of Arcus inside one point in a location to gradually increase the power of Arcus. This is commonly known as “Charging” and is used to release Arc in huge bursts. 7.Focus - The pinpointing of most of one’s Arcus in a single point or part of one’s body. This is used for enhancing one’s body to multiply the power of the affected body part. 8.Spread - The loosing of Arcus around one’s body, increasing in size but the density gets lower as the Arcus gets farther from one’s body. 9.Imbue - The applying of Arcus into an object. This allows one to enchant their equipment and items to multiply their efficiency. 10.Absorb - The removing of Arcus from an object to be used as one’s own Arcus. This is pretty self explanatory. The basic controls of Arcus gives way for more complex controls for one to do to be able to create the Arc they do so desire. The next stage is the intermediate Arcs, which is really just combining two basic Arcs to create intermediate Arcs like a forcefield. The intermediate controls of Arcus are a little bit more complex as it deals with combining two basic controls to form another Arc. There are rules in this if one wants to succeed in doing the Arc they want. One of the rules is that one cannot combine the polar opposites of the Basic Arcs. That means to say that you can’t combine Attraction and Repulsion at the same time. Another rule is that you must only combine TWO basic Arcs only, as combining three or more is already in the advanced stage. An example is combining Contract and Repulse, which is basically an Arc that gives iron protection on your skin. Learners that are able to know intermediate Arcs are already good enough to set out in combat. Another example is the Focus and Containment, which makes the affected body part essentially a bomb. The next stage is the advanced Arcs. In the advanced Arcs, this is where the Arcusians combine the different basic Arcs to be able to create the Arcs that they want. Be it healing or a satellite strike or conjuring food, it is all under the Advanced stage. One of the most popular Arc that can’t be used by many is Teleportation which is a developed arc, which means it is an Arc that can be learned. Teleportation utilizes Containment and Contraction to turn one’s self into Arcus, Focus to keep one’s self whole, Spread to make one’s self travel, then finally Expand and Containment to make one’s self physical again, all done in a very short amount of time. This is why teleportation is a hard Developed Arc to learn, but if Teleportation was gained through being born with it, or a Natural Arc, then it’ll be fairly easy for the user to teleport. That is why skipping stages in the Essential Arc will be downright confusing for the learner. Elemental Arc This category deals with the learning of integrating element into one’s Arcs. Elements are usually only integrated into Arcs that are offensive and defensive and rarely to Arcs that are for movement or support. The elements can dramatically change the power output of Arcs they are integrated into, making it ideal for an Arcusian to be versatile when it comes to elements. The Main Elements are: Pure Fire Water Earth Air Darkness Light Energy Cyber Note that the Pure element is the Arcus itself. The Main Elements can be combined to create Secondary Elements like Magma or Lightning. The Main Elements are the most commonly used Elements for Arcs of all types, considering they are easy to integrate to Arcs and almost all Arcs are compatible with them. Some Arcs are also Element specific, like Razor Wind, an Arc that uses air pressure to cut through objects with ease. All living beings have affinity to Elements that they can tap into, like Derivan having the element Darkness as his main element affinity since he is a darkin, so he integrated it to his Arc. The Elements can affect how your Arc would work, like with fire burning things or with water making things wet. Integrating elements is easy, all you have to do is to try and change the property of your Arcus from Pure to the different elements, and the one you can fully manifest will be your main element, then just to the same process by changing the property of your Arcus in your Arcs to fit your element. One of the most popular Arc is the Fire. It has the common spell {Fire Punch} where they would focus their Arcus on their fists and release it when they punch, creating a fire burst that burns anyone in its path. Developed Arc This deals with Arcs that Arcusians have developed from using the Essential Arcs. These are Arcs like Teleportation that was talked about previously, as it requires patience and training to able to fully develop the Arc. Most of the complex Arcs are Developed Arcs, developed through years of mastering to be able to control the Arcs they have made. Some Developed Arcs are also very devastating like the Arc Astro that uses celestial bodies like comets and stars as the main focus of the Arc, creating devastating spells like a Meteor Strike. The process of developing an Arc is straining, but it depends on what scale of Developed Arc you are going to make. The scales are: Small Medium Large Grand Small scale Developed Arcs are just usually Arcs that focuses on the Arcusian only, and nothing else. This can include enhancement Arcs like Fortitude. Medium scale Developed Arcs are Arcs that affect anyone in a small area around the Arcusian himself. This can include summoning and conjuring Arcs like Call. Large scale are Arcs that affects a large area around the Arcusian. This includes spellcasting or unique Arcs like of Battle. The grand scale are Arcs that can affect everyone in a global scale or it being continental wide. An example is Plague. Natural Arc These are Arcs that are naturally born with the user. This can also include Teleportation. Arcs that are born with the user are all random, and none can really predict what Arc a newborn will have as not all beings have natural Arcs. Natural Arcs can also be one of the most powerful Arcs that can be mastered by an Arcusian since he or she is born with it, meaning they may have known how to use their powers since their birth and childhood. Unique Arc These Arcs are Arcs that are only the only one in many, meaning there is no others like the Arc. These Unique Arcs are extremely rare and can only be inherited, not learned. These Arcs are usually very powerful and can have a grand scale. These Unique Arcs are mostly offensive Arcs since they hold great power that not all Arcusians can comprehend. Arc Types These are the types of which Arc can be identified as. The types are: Enhancement - The Arc of application of Arcus into your body. Conjuration - The Arc of creating Objects from Arcus. Enchantment - The Arc of imbuing Arcus on objects. Manipulation - The Arc of manipulating Arcus to your will. Summon - The Arc of creating pseudo-living beings with Arcus. Unique - Arcs that are like no other.